coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9272 (11th October 2017)
Plot Kate bustles Rana out of the flat before Alya comes into the room, saying she'll meet her in the Rovers afterwards. Amy and Asha admit that Roy was their intended victim. Steve, Tracy and Dev are summoned. David goes to chat to Shona in the cafe. Amy is grounded. The parents each blame the other's child and bicker. Tracy throws them all out of No.1. Eileen is told the news about the pregnancy. Although initially pleased to be a grandad, Phelan is staggered to be informed that Gary is the father. Johnny and Aidan burst into Barlow Legal Services and tell Adam they've got proof that he was behind the theft. Eileen asks Phelan to leave her and a torn Nicola alone while they discuss what she's going to do. The supposed proof is a business card of Adam's that was found in the premises selling the sewing machines. He dismisses it and threatens a charge of slander. The Connors promise to get more evidence. A confused Rana confesses to Kate that she's harboured feelings for her for some time. Zeedan and the others are oblivious to the undercurrents when they join the two women. Shona tells David she can't just abandon her son. He laughs when she is cheeky towards Tracy and tells her how neither he nor Max blame her for Clayton's actions. Aidan tells Alya and Kate that the police will ensure Adam gets his comeuppance but, making a pointed reference to an uncomfortable Rana, Kate tells him he's the one at fault for his affair and she can't stand cheats. Eileen tells a questioning Nicola how pleased she is that she had Jason and Todd, composing the girl. A mortified Amy and Asha are forced to put on a private Boney M. show for Cathy and Brian. Toyah forces Liz to promote some foul-tasting nuts she's bought in. Rana tells an enquiring Todd in no uncertain terms that she is not questioning her sexuality. Summer tells the girls she wants to join in their pranking from now onwards. Phelan promises Nicola his full support and tells Eileen he's never been so happy. David and Max look up at the stars from the back garden. They're both delighted when Shona turns up with Roy's telescope. Zeedan suggests to a guilty Rana that they get married legally. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and Kate's bedroom *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Connors decide to confront Adam with their evidence; Zeedan asks Rana to legalise that marriage if they are going to start a family; and David and Shona try to find a way forward together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes